The Cullens' Diaryaimsstories
by Kahleigh
Summary: Random diaries or stories. you can vote on what i write next! : rated T for just in case!
1. Alice's Diary

1Okay so here is my first story-like thing that I've ever written on Fanfiction, so yeah. Any way this story is about Alice's first diary entry about when she met Jasper. Some of the sentences in here are NOT my own, they are Stephanie Meyer's! The dates and everything are made-up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

October 14, 1948

Dear diary,

My name is Mary Alice Brandon. Today I met the love of my life. His name is Jasper Whitlock. He was a soldier in the Confederate army. Was, but now he is my vampire soul-mate. I first saw him in a vision I had about a month ago. I didn't know who he was, except that he was this tall, blond vampire that I was supposed to meet in Philadelphia and fall in love with. When he walked into the diner I was meeting him at, it was love at first sight, for me anyways. He walked up to me knowing that I was a vampire and I said,"'You've kept me waiting."' then he ducked his head like a southern gentlemen and said, "' I'm sorry ma'am."' We both knew we were meant to be together, so we walked hand-in-hand out of the diner. Once we were out, I explained that I was wanted to take him with me to find the Cullens. He agreed, and then we set off to embark on a journey to peace. To try to live civilized.

I knew what Jasper has been through and I know this will be hard for him. He will be tempted to give into his thirst, but I believe in him. We will stop to hunt at night. We will also be doing the duration of our traveling at night, so we can run, and stay inconspicious.

Now at this very moment, I know that this is the beginning of my eternal life with my one and only love, Jasper Whitlock.

Love,

Mary Alice

So yeah that's it I might continue with the diarys, or go on with a aim thing or go on to a regular story. So you decide

1. Diary

2. Aim

3. Story

-Kahleigh


	2. Renesmee's Diary

1Okay so here is my first story-like thing that I've ever written on Fanfiction, so yeah. Any way this story is about Alice's first diary entry about when she met Jasper. Some of the sentences in here are NOT my own, they are Stephanie Meyer's! The dates and everything are made-up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

October 14, 1948

Dear diary,

My name is Mary Alice Brandon. Today I met the love of my life. His name is Jasper Whitlock. He was a soldier in the Confederate army. Was, but now he is my vampire soul-mate. I first saw him in a vision I had about a month ago. I didn't know who he was, except that he was this tall, blond vampire that I was supposed to meet in Philadelphia and fall in love with. When he walked into the diner I was meeting him at, it was love at first sight, for me anyways. He walked up to me knowing that I was a vampire and I said,"'You've kept me waiting."' then he ducked his head like a southern gentlemen and said, "' I'm sorry ma'am."' We both knew we were meant to be together, so we walked hand-in-hand out of the diner. Once we were out, I explained that I was wanted to take him with me to find the Cullens. He agreed, and then we set off to embark on a journey to peace. To try to live civilized.

I knew what Jasper has been through and I know this will be hard for him. He will be tempted to give into his thirst, but I believe in him. We will stop to hunt at night. We will also be doing the duration of our traveling at night, so we can run, and stay inconspicious.

Now at this very moment, I know that this is the beginning of my eternal life with my one and only love, Jasper Whitlock.

Love,

Mary Alice

So yeah that's it I might continue with the diarys, or go on with a aim thing or go on to a regular story. So you decide

1. Diary

2. Aim

3. Story

-Kahleigh


End file.
